The X Factor
by lavender520
Summary: This can't be happening...everyone she loved was gone...she was alone. Post 4th war. DeiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my very first fan-fic! I'll try not to disappoint you….

I don't own any of these characters.

**Note: **This story is incorporates other shows. This story takes place one year after the war. Sakura is 16 years old.

* * *

_**The X Factor**_

_lavender520_

* * *

_Chapter One: Tragic_

* * *

_ Sakura's boots made no sound has she jumped from tree to tree. After a three month long mission in Iwa she was finally going back home to Konoha. She would finally be able to see Naruto, Ino, Tsunade shinsho, and all her other friends! Her lips curled into a smile and pace begun to quicken. __I've really missed them so much._

_ After about five days' worth of traveling she was nearly there. She came to a sudden stop when the smell in the air hit her full on. Her eyes burned, smoke began to fill her nostrils along with the unmistakable smell of burning flesh. Fearing the worst she pumped charaka into her feet to increase her speed._

_ She neared the front of the village gates or where it was supposed to be at least. There in front of her stood a crushed Konoha; it was like a mile long sink hole had occurred, rumble upon rumble was spread out. Body parts were splattered everywhere, some burning, while others still twitched. Blood covered all visible surfaces._

_"No." she choked out._

_Taking a deep breath she desperately began to search for survivors. Her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. The immense pungent smell of blood made her dizzy; stomach vile began to rise in her throat. She search and search for days until she was on the outskirts of the destruction area. Her body began to tremble until it eventually gave out onto the hard cold ground; she wrapped herself into a tight ball and suddenly become overwhelmed by drowsiness. __This can't be happening…_

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Everything and everyone she has known and loved are gone. How will she cope and where the heck was she? _

_**Chapter Two: Pain and Sorrow **_

_The story continues! What'll happen next…?_

_Please leave a review and tell your opinions! __ Thank you for reading!_

_**-lavender520**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and responding to Chapter One!

I don't any of these characters.

**Note: **I know Chapter One had a lot of mistakes. I have tried to fix them several times but it's not saving. If anyone as any suggestions please let me know. Please visit to see all of Sakura's outfits and more.

* * *

_**The X Factor**_

_lavender520_

* * *

Chapter 2: Sadness and Sorrow

* * *

Sakura awoke from the darkness. She was lying on a bed and there was a comforter spread on her body. _Where the hell am I?_ Not daring to open her eyes she stretched her charka out searching her surroundings. Sensing nothing she slowly opened her eyes, bright fluorescent light flooded her vision making her head spin. She quickly closed her eyes and waited a few moments for the dizziness to stop. She was in a sliver room full of lab equipment; the thing that stood out the most was the big X on the wall.

_What's going on? Shit…someone's coming. They probably know I woke up. _She couldn't sense how many people were actually coming but all their charka signatures felts strong. She quickly suppressed her charka and evened out her breathing.

Sakura heard hushed whispers coming from outside the door along with the sound of wheels being pushed along the ground. The door slid open and in came five strangers. No one spoke; the only sound that could be heard was Sakura's even breathing.

"_Sakura, we know you're awake, do not be scared child, you are safe now." _A calming gentle voice spoke in her. She continued to feign sleep. _Who the hell are these people?_ A deep chuckle rang though her mind. "_That's some vocabulary you got there, open your eyes." _A gasp escaped her lips. _What the fuck, how does he know my name and did he just read me mind? __**No shit genius**_**…** _Inner Sakura? __**No worries, I'll keep him out of our mind…now go kick their asses**_. "Don't do anything foolish Sakura." It was the same voice that spoke in her mind but this time you could hear it eco inside the room.

Setting her face into an emotionless mask she slowly began to open her eyes and sit up. "Don't overexert yourself" a famine voice said. Her dark emerald eyes locked with a pair of leafy green eyes that belonged to a pretty red-headed woman. Sakura nodded her head in response. She notice her weapon poach was gone along with her head band. Her long black hair was in a low braid reaching the middle of her back and she was wearing a gray sweat jacket, black sweatpants, and gray flats that had fur on the inside. (A/N she's wearing uggs) She sat on the bed staring at them; there was an elderly man in a wheelchair in the middle of the small group. She could feel a sense of calmness surrounding him… A built man in a white t-shirt and jeans stood next to the red-head. On her other side of her stood a man with weird look glasses in a black t-shirt and jean along with a dark blue jacket, and on the far side of the professor stood a pretty white hair women with brown skin almost as light as hers. Sakura inwardly signed and continue to stare at them.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier and welcome to the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning in Westchester County, New York." She managed to keep up her nonchalant exterior. "I was an old friend of Tsunade" she winced "here take this." He wheeled over to her and handed her a medium size mahogany box with a heaven seal on the back of it. "This will explain everything….we'll leave you alone." She nodded her head in understanding. As the groups of adults were leaving she saw the red and white-headed women look back and give her small smiles of encouragement. She only blinked as a reply.

After the door slid close she set the box down on top of the bed. Taking a deep breath she disabled the seal using the correct hand signs. With her hands slightly shaking she opened the lid. Inside laid over 16 scrolls all addressed to her. The orange one with blood stains stuck out to her the most. With her palms beginning to sweat she opened the scroll…..it was a letter from Tsunade shinsho.

_Dear Sakura,_

_ I'm sorry it had to end like this….a man named Apocalypse has attacked the village while you were out on your mission. He came through a portal and activated his energy manipulation powers. Even up against me, Naruto, and Kakashi Apocalyse is winning. We are fighting futile battle…..even with Naruto in his Kyubi, we are no match. Ninjas and villagers alike are dying….we are hopeless….it's a terminal battle- He's immortal. He will not stop until Konoha is completely destroyed and in ruins along with the rest of the world. I'm writing in this scroll as the battle continues and I don't have much time. It's for the best though…as the old saying goes…all good things must come to an end…I guess I made a good decision in sending you away on a mission in Iwa...you're probably the only one that will survive._

_I've known and studied with Professor Xavier, you could even say we were in love at one point. I know he will come and get you if I send him a scroll, so I'm writing him one after I've finished this. When I first took you under as my apprentice, I did a full body inspection on you without your acknowledgement. I realized you possessed the "X-gene", a genetic change in your DNA that was passed down for generations without anyone noticing. I would have brushed it off as being a dormant kei kei genkai but my results were proven when all of you unlocked you elemental charka at the age of 13 and when you requested more time outside of the village to go train alone. I'm sorry for all the pain I will be causing you, Sakura, but you are like the daughter I've never had, and I can't let my only child die. You have nearly surpassed me and once you've fully master your powers and the techniques in the other scrolls that I will also be sending you; there is no doubt in my mind that you won't. Do me a favor and promise me you won't kill yourself to escape your sorrows…..I've trained you to be better than that….you'll get through this…I promise…you've always been so strong and determine. _

_You will be living and attending the Xavier's institute for gifted youngster along with other kids that have special powers just like you. In that world ninjas do not exist there are only humans and mutants. They will teach you how to fully control your powers and they'll also educate you. They do not understand the language we speak, Japanese; you will have to use a language justu found in another scroll that will able to communicate with them. I'll tell Xavier to set up a bank account for you in your name; I'm giving everything too you. I can only hope one day you'll recover and understand. Always remember to stay strong. I love you Sakura. _

_with love _

_ Tsunade _

Her eyes misted over as she finished reading. _I promise shinsho._ She pulled opened the scroll that had language marked as the title and did the correct hand signs. After a few more minutes she heard the adults beginning to approach. She quickly brought her hand up to her face to evaporate the tears threatening to spill. Within seconds her eyes were back to normal and her face was once again set into an impassive expression.

She carefully watched them walk through the door. _Do they know what type of powers I have? I wonder what kind they have. _ There was a moment of tense silence the Professor began to speak_. _"We are truly sorry for you lost," the professor spoke, "I'm sure Tsunade explained everything in that letter… it be best if we followed through with her last wishes for you….allow me to introduces your teaches." He pointed to the white hair women with light brown skin. "This is Storm, she can control weather." Storm looked at her with a kind smile gracing her lips. "Hello Sakura, it's nice to meet you." Sakura only shook her head in response. The professor pointed to the guy with the funny glasses. "This is Scott Summers." Scott gave a small smile. "Glad to see you're okay." She remained silent. "That's Jean Grey," the professor said. Jean smiled warmly and waved, "hi". "And that's Logan," the professor pointed to the built guy, "he'll be leaving soon after he takes you shopping to get your new things." "Hey kid, we should get going." Sakura quietly got out the bed. Her eyes locked with each of them individually before she began to bow. Her mouth began to open and she spoke her first word of the day to them, "thank you."

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

Sakura and Logan go shopping and Sakura breaks down….sort of.

_**Chapter Two:**_

The story continues! What'll happen next…? To clear things up, Sakura has dark green eyes, black hair, and really light brown skin in my story.

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! _Please continue to leave a review and tell me your opinions! __ Also, remember to check out _

_**-lavender520**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and responding to Chapter Two!

I don't any of these characters.

**Note: **Please visit to see all of Sakura's outfits and more.

_**The X Factor**_

_lavender520_

Chapter 3: Despair 

It was the afternoon; Sakura and Logan were headed to a place called the mall. He was taking her to shop for new clothes, school supplies, and just about everything in between. They were driving in a dark blue sporty car to the Westchester mall in White Plains, New York. (A/N it's a mazda RX-8) After 50 minutes of driving thanks to traffic and parking they were finally there.

Sakura hoped out of the car quickly; glad to be out of the small closed in vehicle and out in the fresh air. The cold weather hit her face like a shard of ice causing it to sting; she let out a small gasp before she could compose herself. Hearing her sound of distress Logan turned and stared at her from the other side of the car. Putting two and two together a small smirk began to form on his lips before he spoke, "You better get used to it kid, it's only going to get colder." **Fucking bastard**, agreeing with her inner personality she decided not to respond and began walking towards the huge white building with lots of windows that had a large W in the center of it with the words The Westchester right underneath.

She walked in through the glass doors and was gladly greeted with heat; she let out a small sigh. "Feels good, right?" said Logan as he came up from behind her. She shook her head in reply. "Where do you want to go a first?" He asked. Looking around she realized the mall was actually very big; i t was three stories high with over 150 stores and boutiques. The store with the cool entrance that reminded her of a beach caught her eyes; it was called Hollister. She began walking while Logan trailed behind her. It was pretty dark inside but she managed to pick out a good amount of cute jeans, scarfs and accessories which included scarfs, mittens, ear muffs, beanies, and hair stuff/beauty supplies. They ended up going to Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, and Top Shop where she brought most of her shirts, skirts, and outerwear. They also went to Aldos and Nine West where she brought her shoes; sneakers, bobs, and boots. She brought a black jansport backpack, other school supplies, and items for her room at some random but cute boutiques. They arrived at Victoria's Secret last…. "Hi, how may I help?" greeted a busty brunette with bright hazel eyes. **Ugh, she's so lucky! **Sakura nodded shyly and walked over to her. The women smiled at her and asked her to follow her. Logan stood to the side at the front of the store looking quite, awkward. The lady took out a measuring tape and measured her brand size, the top of her chest against her breast, and her cup size, the biggest part of her chest, she was a 36B. Sakura had never really worn a real bra before besides sports bras and chest bindings. It just wasn't necessary; she'd never been sent on a real seduction mission before- it was more Ino's area to seduce and kill. Sakura could still call herself a kunoichi; she knew how to seduce and allure men and use her skills to complete missions, it was a traditional skill for kunoichi.

Together they picked out a variety of bras; padded, push up, sports, and strapless. She also picked upped underwear. Sakura faked smiled at the women while she rung her up. She motion for Logan to come over; she wasn't familiar with their type of currency. "You did a good job taking your daughter bra shopping, I don't any dad that could go through all of this and be so calm, that's a real man," the sales women said while fluttering her long eyelashes. _Ugh, she's flirting. _**What a whore; **giggling inwardly, Sakura listened to Logan's reply. "Yeah, well I'm just doing my job." The sales women smiled while playing with her hair, "are you doing anything tonight?" _Fuck this, I'm hungry._ "Daddy, you said you and Mom were going out on your date night tonight." The sales women blushed in embarrassment. "You're right let's go." Logan replied while paying for her items.

They exited Victoria Secrets. "Good one kid," Logan said after a few minutes of walking. Her stomach rumbled softly. As if he heard her, Logan piped up. "Hey, let's go eat somewhere." It was sunset when they walked out of the mall, the temperature was dropping. They ended up driving 25 minutes to a place called Nishi, a Japanese family-owned restaurant. She ordered Miso soup with takoyaki in it and warm sake on the side. Logan then drove them to a bar where they could sit down and eat. He ordered some beer and a large cheese burger with fries.

They both remained quite as they ate their food. When they were done they drove back to institute. _This place is huge!_** It's fucking amazing.** Logan placed the car in park but didn't turn it fully off. "Do you need help carrying anything inside?" he said. "No." She pulled out a spear scroll, did all of the correct hand signs, and put all of her new stuff inside of it. Logan sat there stunned after she was done. She looked at him expectantly, "aren't you coming" she asked while turning to him. He shook his head no and said "I'm going on the road for a while." She looked at him a little sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." She remained silent. "Here, the professor wanted me to give your schedule." She took it from him and got ready to get out of the car before turning back around. "Thank you," their eyes met. "Take care of yourself kid." She nodded her head and opened the car door. Sakura stood there in the dark and watched as Logan parked the car in the garage and came out on a bike with a motor. (A/N she doesn't know what a motorcycle is.) She walked slowly inside after she could no longer see Logan.

She took in every detail of the mansion; the dark hardwood floors, wooden walls, and elaborate furniture. One word could be used to describe the mansion; beautiful. _I thought this was supposed to be a school? This place looks wonderful…uh, where are all the kids… _**IKR! **(I know right) **Why are you asking me? Use your chakra! **Innersaid slightly annoyed. _Ugh, fine._ Stretching her chakra she sensed an abundant variety of different charka signatures coming from the middle of the mansion. _They are probably eating dinner._ **Let's check go to our room before anyone sees us. **With that being said, she took her schedule out and searched for the room number; it was on the second floor, room number five. She began climbing the stairs and soon found herself opening her room door.

It was a nice size bedroom with painted dark green walls, dark wooden floors, and two twin size beds with dark wooden nightstands next to each of them along with a closet near each of them; the one by the door had a gray comforter on it and the one by the window had no lining and in front of it was another door. _That's obviously mine and that door must lead to a bathroom. _**Duh. **She took her things out of the scroll and began to unpack; 15 minutes later she was done. She studied the photo on the nightstand next to her roommate's bed. It was a picture of a group of teenagers; a girl with dark brown hair with white streaks was in the middle of two boys. The boy on her right with brown hair and blue eyes had his arm around her wasted and he smiled down at her instead of at the camera. _They must be a couple._ The other boy on the left had blonde hair and gray eyes stood with his hands in his pockets smirking at the camera. **He's kind of hotttt! **Rolling her eyes Sakura set down the picture. _I need to take shower. _

Sakura picked out some night clothes and went into the bathroom. Stripping her clothes off she turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. In the mean time she brushed her teeth with her new green toothbrush. Her mind started to wander as all the excitement of the day calmed down. She finished brushing her teeth and stared into the mirror as her eyes began to burned and filled with tears. _Everyone's gone. _She walked into the shower as her legs began to give out. Her body sunk down onto the cold hard title. _They're all dead._ Loud uncontrollable sobs racked her body. Flashbacks of a destroyed Konoha began to play in her mind; the crushed building, the sight and smell of burning body parts, and all of the blood. _Oh god_. Her stomach began to turn while her head spun, her adrenaline kicked in and she quickly crawled out of the shower and dashed to the toilet, vomiting up her dinner. She hunched over as her body violently shook and vomited again. Coughing and gagging she vomited one more time with only bile and stomach acid coming up.** Kura-chan… **Inner whispered.Flushing the toilet she panted as her body trembled. She stared at herself in the mirror and notice some throw up was in her hair. Anger flashed through her body as she grabbed some scissors and she carefully cut her hair; it reached just below her shoulders when she was finished. Making her way back to the shower she quickly cleaned herself, washed her hair, and brushed her teeth again.

After Sakura was done, she changed into a violet, purple, and pink plaid night pants and a gray t-shirt with a smiley face on it. She ran her hand through her wet hair controlling the water to come out and go in the sink; when her hair was completely dried she put it up into a messy bun at the top of her head. Colleting all her dirty clothes she exited out of the bathroom. After setting her soiled clothes into a basin in her closet she turned off the light. She checked the time before going to her bed; it was 9:45pm. _My roommate must be avoiding me. _She shrugged her shoulder before she climbed under her red thermal comforter and cuddle into the sheets along with her fluffy light brown bear. Turning her back towards the door she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Next Chapter:**_

Sakura's first day of school!

_**Chapter Four: First day**_

The story continues! What'll happen next…? Can anyone guess what Sakura gift is yet?

Thank you all again for reading! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy! _Please continue to leave a review and tell me your opinions! __ Also, remember to check out_

P.S. Happy Holidays!

_**-lavender520**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and responding to Chapter Three!

I don't any of these characters.

**Note: **Please visit to see all of Sakura's outfits and more.

* * *

_**The X Factor**_

_lavender520_

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day

Sakura woke up at exactly 6:30am. _Ugh it's the first day of school._ She got out of bed and picked out her clothes quietly. She went into the bathroom and put up a privacy justu to make the room soundproof. After taking off her clothes she took a quick shower and she shampooed her hair. She used her hands to control and guide the water out of her hair in a wavy direction to create gorgeous loose curls.

After she finished her hair she applied vanilla scented body lotion to herself and then slipped on her undergarments. She put on a white V-neck long sleeved shirt, dark washed blue jean, and a crescent moon necklace. She dried the bathroom by evaporating the water off of all wet surfaces. She glanced at her sleeping roommate from the other side of the room before putting her dirty clothes away. Sakura then took 5 minutes to paint and dry her nails gray. Taking out some bandages she bandaged her right thigh and placed her kunai holder on. Grabbing a pair of socks from inside her closet she sat on her bed and put them on along with her knee high black leather boots. She took out her new black Jansport backpack and placed a pen, folder, and notebook inside of it.

Afterwards, she made her bed and placed the brown teddy bear on the top of her white LOVE pillow. Placing her headband on the top of her head like a headband she took one last look around before swinging her backpack around her back and walking out the room. _Oh wow, it's on been thirty minutes. _

Her charka remained on a civilian level. She made no sound has she climbed her way down the stair and towards the kitchen. _Nobody is awake._ When she reached the kitchen her breath hitched _**DAMN!**_, both her and Inner said at the same time.** This kitchen is fucking killer!** Sakura could only stare at the tile floors, granite counter top, and stainless steel appliances. _We really shouldn't be surprised anymore…I mean it's a freaking mansion._ **I know but who has a school in a mansion? **Sakura remained silent. **Oh shit, are you just gonna stand there? I'm hungry!** Scoffing softly Sakura walked into the kitchen, picked up the kettle, and placed some water in it before setting on the fire to warm up.

Taking a seat on one of the bar tools and looked around her attention was caught when she saw a small Konoha sign ingraved into one of the small cupboards. **Da fuk?** Inner asked confusedly. Sakura got up out of the stool and walked across the kitchen to the cupboard she opened slowly and discovered it was full of rice, packets of instant ramen, tea, and chop sticks. A small smile appeared on her lips as she read a note from the Professor attached to the inside of the cupboard.

Dear Sakura,

I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. Please feel free to use the kitchen at any time to cook anything you want. There's more supplies in the fridge for you to use as well.

-Professor X

**Put on some rice so we can eat Onigiri for lunch.** _Okay_. As if on cue, the kettle began to whistle. She turned it off and used the boiled water to cook the rice in. After making her tea she went back to the bar stool to take a seat. Carefully take a few sips of tea she pulled out her schedule out of her backpack to scan it over.

8:05-9:00 Breakfast

9:05-10:00 Physics

10:05-11:00 History

11:05-12:00 Lunch

12:05-1:00 Leadership and Tactic

1:05-2:00 Science and Mathematics

2:05-3:00 Survival Class, Hand to Hand Combat and Self Defense

7:05-8:05 Dinner

_It's just like a civilian school, well kind of._ After memorizing it she glanced up at the clock on the far side of the room, it was 8:15am. She could sense people getting up and some heading down for breakfast. _Shit._ She quickly finished her tea and cleaned up. She prepared three Onigiri and placed them in a container before setting them in her backpack. 20 minutes had gone by the time she was done.

_I have like an hour to waist before school starts. _**Now what?** _I don't know…I was hoping you would know what to do_. **Let's check out the place.** _Hmmm, okay. _Sakura headed out the kitchen and explored the institute. Everything was neat, clean, and well put together. The dark furniture and wooden floors plus the cozy looking couches gave the place a homey feeling. **This is a mansion…duh.** Ignoring her inner and slowly walked along the hallway before she heard the loud laughter of children coming down the stair. She froze. _Fuck._ In an instant her charka was suppress just enough to make her seem like civilian once again. As the voices got closers she quickly made her way into one of the many bathrooms and locked the door behind her. _That was close…I'm not going back out there. _**Just wait it out here until it's time to go**. _Hai._

After what seemed like an eternity she heard a bell ring throughout the whole mansion. Sakura could hear kids making their way to their designated classes. After a few minutes, when the commotion finally calmed down she twisted the lock and softly stepped out of the bathroom. She slowly headed towards the west side of the school in search of her Physics class. Another bell sounded as she slipped her body through the wooden doors of her science class. A little shocked, Sakura found herself face to face with Professor Xavier.

He smiled warmly up at her before addressing the rest of the class. "Ah, class I'd like you to welcome our newest student, Sakura Haruno from Japan." Every set of eyes were on her before she could blink. She kept her face clear under a mask of indifference before nodding in the professor direction. The office looked cozy with its blush furniture and dark wood floors.

Seeming to know she wasn't going to talk the professor spoke gently. "You can have a seat right up here next to Kitty." A petite brunette dress in casual blue washed jeans and dark pink jacket combo raised her hand slightly before smiling shyly at her. The guys sitting next to Kitty made her eyes nearly grow wide in awe; it was the blue eyed brown eyed kid from her roommate's photo and sitting next to him was a guy at least over 6'5. **Holy Kami.** Sakura merely stared in reply before walking over to Kitty's' chair taking off her backpack and sitting down next to her.

During the 60 minutes class period Professor Xavier lectured them on work, energy, and power; going into detail about the basic terminology. It was comforting to hear things that were familiar to her. She relaxed and listen intently even if it was all review for her.

When the bell rang Sakura picked up her backpack and with a silent nod towards the professor she headed to the east side of the mansion to her math class.

The bell rang before she reached her class; the door was closed. _Aw, shit._ Inner Sakura snickered before replying, **get ready for the stares.** _Kami, don't remind me. _Taking a deep breath Sakura pushed open the door and stepped into the classroom through the threshold.

Once again every set of eyes were on her as she strolled into the room. Sakura was greeting by the warm smile of Storm who motion her to come over to and stand in front of the calls. There was a variety of green plants next to the chalk board behind her. She stood in front of the class. The site of her roommate and the kids the photograph sitting in the back did not escape her notice.

"Everybody meet our newest student Sakura Haruno all the way from Japan. Please make her feel welcome and show her some American hospitality." Whisper were heard throughout the class but before Storm could quite them down a knock sounded from the door before opening revealing Jean Grey.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a meeting with the professor." Jean said in a calm voice.

"Oh alright, class I'll be right back, in the meantime please get to know your new classmate, be good." Both women smiled at said new girl before leaving the room quickly not wanting to keep the professor waiting. After both teachers left the classroom was consumed in silence that was slowly getting more awkward by the second until the blonde grey haired boy from the picture broke it.

"Hey princess, I'm John, what's your power?" It came out more like a demand then a question. _Arrogant. _Sakura remained silent staring at nothing in particular, this seemed to tick of John off.

He smirked at her before speaking. "Can you even understand English or are you deaf?" The blue eyed kid next to him nudged him in the shoulder before speaking, "not cool bro."

"What Bobby? It's not like she understands me…" John replied annoyed.

Before Bobby could reply a boy with nappy blonde hair and a big head spoke up from the front seat. "She feels like a normal human."

John spoke bashfully "So if you're so weak why are you even in this class? I mean this is a class for strong people. "

"_Eat your words you little shit."_ Sakura spoke out loud in her native tongue, her words coming out biting with a tint of anger causing everyone to shiver at the coldness of it.

Recovering slightly, John spoke while raising one blonde eyebrow up, "English?"

**We should kill that prick. **Sakura pushed her inners thoughts to the back her mind before replying tonelessly, "I said fuck off." The classes stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. Sensing Storm outside the classroom Sakura walked gracefully to the back off the classroom taking a seat behind her roommate and Bobby.

As if sensing the tension in the air Storm told the class to get ready for a surprise test causing a few kids groaning out loud in despair. **What a bunch of pansy. **Giggle quietly Sakura agreed with her inner before she felt a glare being sent in her direction. She lazily shifted her head towards the right meeting a pair of hard gray eyes. John was glaring at her disbelief. She narrowed her eyes before smiling cheekily at him while sticking out her tongue. _Get mind fucked bitch. _John was about to reply when Bobby handed him a test while looking at him sternly and then smiling kindly at her. "Hey, I'm Bobby; don't mind him he's just a stick in the mud." Before she could respond her roommate dress from head to toe in a pair of black gloves, a black scarf, a green coat, jeans, and black boots turned around and handed her a test with a smile before speaking. "Hi, I'm Rouge, your roommate." She nodded before replying, "Sakura." _Her voice sounds different, it's looser._ Storm spoke up from the front of the room, her stern voice ringing throughout the classroom, "No talking, you have 50 minutes to complete this test, begin."

After getting out a pencil Sakura sat there staring at her paper… _What the fuck is this? I don't know anything about world history, at least not this world._ **Bullshit it. ** She did as her inner persona suggested and filled in random answer before time ran out. After the bell finally rang the class pasted up there tests to the front of the classroom.

"Great job today class you're dismissed." As Sakura made her way through the door she noticed Storm smile at her warmly and mouthed "have a good day Sakura." Her lips curved upward slightly in response and she quickly mouthed a thank you back.

Stepping through the door Sakura was surprised to see Rouge, Bobby, and John waiting for her. She raised her eyebrows slightly in questioning.

"Do you ever talk?" John said in an annoyied tone.

Bobby gave her an apologetic look, "what he means is, we'd like u to come get lunch with us."

"I know what it's like being the new kid," Rouge spoke up with a smile.

"Okay," with a shrug of her shoulders Sakura agreed.

They all began Rouge and Bobby leading the way while Sakura and John trail close behind. They made it to the heart of the school a few minutes later; a dome shaped cafeteria made out of glass. _Beautiful._ It was that moment she released how big the student body was. Kids with diverse appearances gather to eat and spent time together throughout the spacious dome-like room.

She must have spaced out because before she knew it she felt a hand in hers dragging her to one of the empty tables that Bobby and Rouge were already seated at with their lunches. He smirked down at her before she forcefully pulled her hand out of his, she toke off her backpack and sat down. "Aren't you getting some food with me?" John demanded from Sakura. She didn't even bother replying as she opened her backpack and pulled out her container of Onigiri. "Fine," he sounded a little sad as he placed his backpack down and walked to the lunch line. She watched him go when she heard a chuckle from her far right.

There walking over to them was Kitty and the extremely tall kid from her first period class. They both took seats across from her. "Hey, I'm Peter, it's nice to officially meet you," he spoke in a deep voice while sticking out his hand for a shake. She complied, small petite hand becoming swallowed in his huge one. After they were done Kitty spoke up politely, "so Sakura, how do you like it here at the institute so far?"

"It's an interesting experience," she didn't elaborate.

John decided to join them once again along with his lunch consisting of a huge plate of fries and two cheese burgers. He began shoveling food into his mouth at a decent speed. Sakura nose wrinkled up in disgust as she chewed on little bit of her Onigiri. John must have noticed because he stopped chewing and glared at her, "what?" he asked in a loud tone causing some food to come out of his mouth and attracting the attention of other student.

"You're revolting." **Gross.**

The table burst into laughed causing Sakura to smile a little bit. John scolded before smirking.

"At least I'm not the annoying new kid from Japan."

Some high-pitched girly giggles could be heard from different sides of the room and her smile instantly disappeared from her placed replaced with a mask of indifference. The cafeteria seemed to become deathly silent at that moment; all eyes were on them. Setting her Onigiri back into her container she grabbed her backpack before standing and addressing everyone at the table besides John. "I have to go, Suminmasen." She didn't even bother waiting for a reply before leaving the cafeteria at a brisk pace. She didn't slow down until she went outside into the cool autumn air and reached the garden filled with concrete benches, fountains, and statues. A feeling of melancholy ran throughout her body as she sat down at one of the fountains. She stared into the clear water looking at her own reflection as deep sigh left her lips and a few tears gathered in her eyes._ I want to go home. _** We don't have anyone left there**, her Inner whispered back**. **In her distraught state she didn't notice a figure coming up behind her. Feeling the weight of a hand on her shoulder she reacted in an instant; drawing charaka to her hands and flipping the person over hard before pinning them between the ground and her. She placed a frozen kunai made out of ice at the base of his throat, finally looking up her emerald eyes clashed with a pair of blue ones. There underneath her layed Peter with a shocked expression on his face. She scrabbled for the proper words to speak but none came to mind. She loosened her weight on him and placed her kunia back in its holder, feeling a few tears escape from eyes and landing on his cheek in the process. When he manage to get his arm free from underneath her, he slowly reached up towards her face and wiped away her tear. Her body went stiff all over as she felt his hand bush the moisture off her check.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

She blushed at their close proximity. "Suminmasen Peter-san I didn't mean to."

He chuckled at her apologize resulting in her face becoming a deeper shade of pink. "Don't worry about it and call me Peter not Peter-san."

She shook her head "hai Peter."

"Can we get up now?"

Sakura blushed one more time before quickly getting of him. She stuck out a hand to help him and he gladly accepted.

Peter dusted himself off before addressing her. "Don't worry about John, he's was just being a jerk."

She remained silent.

"A defense mechanism, you know?" He smiled looking embarrassed, "Just like the one you used on me."

Her lips turned upwards forming a small smile.

"Let's head back inside"

Grabbing her backpack, they made their way back to the mansion and as soon as they reached the bell sounded throughout the halls signaling kids to go to their next class period.

"What's your next class?" Peter asked.

"I have Leadership and Tactic."

"Hey, I have that class too, along with Kitty and the other guys!"

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

They made their way down to the west side of the school and enter through a pair of thick wooden doors. Upon entering the room Kitty waved them down with a smile on her face. They took their seats on each side of her; Peter to her right and Sakura to her left. Bobby, Rouge, and Bobby sat next to them.

"Good to see you're alright Sakura," Kitty addressed her.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine."

The chatter in the room quieted down once the teach Scott Summer walked in.

He stared at them before giving them an easy going smile. "Okay guys, we have a new student."

Some kids began looking around at the announcement. _You'd think the whole school would know by now. _**Omg, tell me about!**

Scott turned and looked towards her before introducing her to the class, "meet your new classmate, Sakura."

Once again all eyes were on her and she had to retrain herself from rolling her eyes in annoyance.

She gave a small wave before sinking lowering her seat.

After the little introduction Scott continued class as normal, discussing different types of strategies on how to be a natural leader. It was all quite boring but she listened nonetheless. An hour later the bell rang and she, Peter, and Kitty made their way to their Science and Mathematics class together. When they reached the classroom the teacher motion for her to stay at the front of the classroom until everybody was seated. She would have done a double take if not for her training when she looked at him, but instead she kept her poker face on and nodded in understanding. _Our teacher's blue…_ **Hmm, reminds me of Kisame but he looks like a beast instead of a shark.** _Yeah you're right, look at all that muscle mass though._ **Hey everybody's looking at us, look alive women! **Shaking her head slightly she focused her eyes on her staring classmates who looked like they were waiting for her to say something. _What?..._ She looked to the teacher for help.  
"I kind of spaced out…could you repeat what you said."

"Ah, I'm your teacher, Hank McCoy, would you mind introducing yourself to the class...tell us something about yourself," he smiled warmly.

"What would you like to know?"

"How about telling us your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that."

After a few seconds she came up with an idea on what to say. Smirking inwardly she began, "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno…I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...dreams for the future...hmm. And I have lots of hobbies."

Everyone in the class seemed to sweetdrop at her answer. **Get mind fucked!**

Hank forced a cough trying unsuccessfully to disperse the feeling of uneasiness in the room. Sakura turned to him once more before shrugging her shoulder, "I'll go sit down now." She walked over to the Kitty and took the empty seat beside her.

Hank seemed to gain his composer along with the rest of the class. He began to speak, "alright class we'll be having a standardize test today on everything you've learned from elementary school to now you have 55 minutes to complete it and remember to do your best, good luck, you may beginning as soon as you receive your paper."

_This is easy as fuck to be quite honest._ The math part of the test consisted of basic algebra, algebra one, geometry, and algebra two while the science part of the test consisted of earth space science, biology, and chemistry. She finished the 100 question in 20 minutes but pretended to not have so she wouldn't draw anymore unwanted attention to herself. When the bell range she turned in her test along with the rest of the class.

Sakura, Kitty, and Peter, Rouge, Bobby, and John walked together to their last class of the day, Survival Class, Hand to Hand Combat and Self Defense. They made their way out of the back of the mansion and walked directly behind it until they reached an open field. Sakura nearly fell on her face when she noticed Logan standing in the middle of the field. He must have notice her mishap because he smirked at her before getting their attention.

"Alright, class I want you guys to get changed and ready to run a mile today."

Most of the class groaned in misery at this news.

"I don't want to hear any complaining, you have eight minutes to get changed and meet up by the track, and whoevers late will run an extra mile."

After a minute most of the class rushed off to change, Sakura stood there and watched as Logan made his way to the track. Forming a one handed seal she was about to use a teleportation Justus but was stopped when she heard Logan voice call out.

"Sakura, you won't be taking the physical test today," he said while turning around to look at her, "you'll be completing a special exercise tomorrow so come prepared."

"Alright….why are you back so soon?"

"Didn't you miss me kid?"

They walked to the east side of the estate to the track field.

"I guess."

"Well, I'm a teacher here."

"Weird."

"Don't expect me to go on easy on you just because I kind of like you."

She smirked a little, "good."

After a few minutes of talking while sitting on the side of the track the rest of the class joined them at the track. Logan singled for them to get into their position and then he took out a stop watched and blew a whistle for them to start running.

_This is so boring. _**There all pretty slow…**_ That's just because we're ninjas._ **True. **

After everybody finally completed their mile Logan surprised everyone by dismissing them early.

"Obviously you guys are all out of shape if your breathing that hard…next time I won't so easy on you, you're dismissed."

Getting up from her spot on the grass Sakura began walking back to the mansion not even bothering to stop when she heard her name being called.

**The professor most likely wants to talk to us. **_Fine. _

Reaching the inside of the mansion she quickly completed a teleportation justus disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms and reappearing in the professor office.

He greeted with that warm grandfather smile of his.

_He reminds so much of the Third that it starts to become painful. _

As if he sensed her shift in emotion her began to speak, "good afternoon Sakura, I'm glad to see."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I have some standardized test that I'd like you to complete and I have your textbooks that you'll need for you classes as well."

She grabbed her stuff and sealed them all into a scroll.

The professor stared at her a little bit before continuing.

"If you need anything at all just let me know."

Her lips twitch up to form a ghost of a smile, "thank you."

"Have a good afternoon."

"Have a good afternoon too professor-sama."

Walking out the office she finally made it back to her room. Taking off her clothes she took a quick shower before changing into a more comfortable outfit that consisted of brown pants, an olive green jumper with studded shoulders, cream colored booties, and a cream knitted bobble hat. After getting dressed she sorted through her new textbooks and briefly glanced at the testes she had to complete. Opening the window, she concentrated charaka into her feet and walked up the wall of the mansion and onto the roof with ease.

**What the fuck are you doing? **_ Making clones….there's no way in hell I'll finish doing all these tests if I don't…besides I'm clueless about this world's world history, we're going to have to read that book. _

She formed two clones and left them on the roof to complete their task. Making her way swiftly back into her shared bedroom Sakura laid down on her bed before letting out a sigh.

_Now what? _**Sleep. **_Hmm, why not, I'm kind of tired. _

The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by none other than John. Her face formed into a scowl.

"I missed you too princess."

She remind silent with a scowl still present on her face.

John seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable as the time passes, "its dinnertime."

Blinking once, Sakura got up from her bed lethargically.

"You look like a hot mess by the way…"

She glared at John for a good two minutes before stomping her way to the bathroom with a new pair of clothes.

**This bitch. **

Making sure to lock the door efficiently behind her, she examined her reflection.

_He's right though we do look pretty shitty. _

She changed into her night clothes; black Victoria sweatpants that rid low on her waist and a black crop tee that toped two inches above her navel. She walked out of the bathroom after placing her messy hair into a messy bun. She felt John's stare on her back as she walked to her closet before placing her dirty clothes into its' basin and putting on a pair of black flip-flops. Turning towards him she cleared her throat in an annoyed manner.

"Are you done?"

John seemed to snap out of his trance when he heard her words.

**We look hot! This crop top shows off our lean stomach! CHA! **

Pushing her inner away she focused on John reply.

"Ah, sorry, I got….distracted."

Her lips formed into a small frown.

"Look I'm sorry for being such an ass today; it's just in my nature."

Her lips twitched upwards into a ghost of a smile at his words.

"I really am sorry Sakura."

Ignoring the total butchering of her name she finally spoke, "let's go eat."

Together John and Sakura both walked out of her room and began to walk down the hallway towards the staircase. The silence between them would have been comfortable if it weren't for the stares John would sent her when he thought she wasn't paying attention…._the fuck…_ right as they were nearing the end of the hallway John spoke, "how aren't you cold?" She noticed his hand trying to snake its way around her waist but before he could touch her she grabbed both his hands and pinned him against the wall and her body; it all happened in less than a 15 seconds. From the look on John face he looked like he was ready to piss himself. She leaned in to him until her lips were parallel to his left ear before speaking in a hushed tone, "don't worry about it." She released him from her hold as soon as she finished speaking and continued her way towards the stairs and to the cafeteria. She heard John loud footsteps running to ketch up behind her. They walked over the same table where they ate lunch and sat down next to Kitty, Peter, Rouge, and Bobby.

"Hi Sakura," Kitty greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good evening everyone," she replied in a soft voice.

"We didn't see after class," Peter piped up.

"I-," she began but was rudely cut off by John.

"She was sleeping her life away."

Her face grew hot as a blush began to emerge on her checks.

John must have notice because he was now smirking.

"Leave her alone Jonny," said Rouge in a tired tone.

"Or what," John raised an eyebrow, "you're going to sick you boyfriend on me?"

Rouge glared in return but didn't speak.

"Hey, how bouts we go grab some dinner?" Bobby asked in a weary voice.

Peter declared in an enthusiastic voice, "good idea man!"

They all got up and went to get their dinner which consisted of Italian food; Lasagna with garlic bread. After a few minutes of eating a light conversation broke out between them.

"You're not really into Italian food are you Sakura," Kitty asked with a giggle.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Do you think you're ready to go up against Logan tomorrow?"

"He's pretty tuff," Peter added.

"I can handle it, I'm more than capable," the confidence in her voice was undeniable.

"What's your power anyway," John demanded with a smirk.

She returned his smirk, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Damn, fine."

Dinner concluded smoothly and they all hung out in one of the student lounges afterwards. Once it was after 10 they all wished each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

"I just finished brushing my teeth and I already took a shower," Sakura stated to Rouge, "the bathroom is free to use."

"Thanks," Rouge replied with a smile, "I'm glad you're my roommate and not some girly girl." _Ino…_

A ghost of a smile formed on her lips but her voiced sounded a bit strained, "likewise, have a goodnight Rouge."

"Call me Marie, my real name's Marie."

"Goodnight Marie."

"G'night Sakura," Rouge replied before slipping into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After watching Rouge go into the bathroom, she decided to pick out her clothes for tomorrow and get the rest of her stuff ready. She finished in about eight minutes. Once climbing into bed she cuddled into her soft comforter and teddy bear before letting out a tired sigh. Her eye lids began to grow heavier as the minutes passed. _I wonder what's in stored for us tomorrow. _**Hai, we'll be kicking Logan ass. **Her thoughts soon went silent as she drifted off into unconscious.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

Sakura vs. Logan!

**Chapter Five: Surprises**

Can anyone guess what Sakura powers are yet? I hinted, a lot!

Thank you all again for reading! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy! Please continue to leave a review and tell me your opinions! Also, remember to check out for Sakura's clothes!

P.S. I really am sorry!

P.P.S. To clear things up, Sakura and Logan are not in any way attractive to each other. They have a student/teacher relationship. I don't want you guys getting the wrong idea; don't get it twisted. :P

-**lavender520**


End file.
